the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Amalavijñāna
=The Pilot= The Senkai family valued one thing above all else. Satori and Zen. In other words, nothingness through enlightenment. However, the world was in constant turmoil because of humanity, ever foolish and chained down by their follies. Therefore, one must turn a blind eye or shut themselves out in order to unshackle such weakness. Being a wealthy clan, the Senkai family dived into technology to find the answer. They found it in virtual reality technology, making many breakthroughs such that they finally achieved their dream through creating a virtual world. Their plans to keep it a secret failed, however, as the government has plenty of purposes fit for such a wondrous invention. Both the family and officials were dragged into fighting, and when the Vannai came, there were almost no survivors on either side. Yushizu Senkai thus inherited her family's business, who was already being acknowledged as one of the most enlightened individuals ever in the history of the clan. This includes the Novae Terrae, the prized family treasure of the family, a machine that could create a world inside the minds of its users. Already a prodigy by birth, she wasted no time and earned a doctorate at the age of twenty-one. Success didn't matter to her, obviously, but she didn't get to enjoy it anyway due to the war. The family estate was blessed with two pods due to its sheer size on that day, and she wasted no time in hopping into one, becoming an elf. Although she briefly worked under the engineers due to their influence on Japan, she disliked their immoral conduct and left to join the GIMD, but not before absorbing all the knowledge she could about various topics. She refined her learnings to further her expertise as a doctor and became a distinguished surgeon for mechanical mishaps inside the human bodies. While such work is usually rare thanks to the failsafe on such things, she is a go-to expert if anything out of the ordinary occurs. Personality Yushizu is a pacifist through and through, with a serene expression on her face at all times. No matter the circumstances, she is polite, reserved, and quite friendly to most people, only becoming more annoyed if something persists her to no end. While it is almost certain that she is a kind, gentle and patient person, perhaps even motherly at times, in very extreme cases, she may resort to using her katana to solve more...uncooperative problems. As a prodigy, she has learnt many talents, including a unique form of Kendo that could potentially make her one of the best in swordsmanship in the entire world(perhaps holding off even a light suit due to her elf physique), in addition to mastering the duties of a housewife, monk, and caretaker to an outstanding degree, most likely honed from taking care of herself and her sister in her lonesome. Appearance One would not be accurate to say she is on a 'high' all the time, as her relaxed smile that can only be the gift of achieving a high level of Satori puts many at ease. Yushizu maintains her floor-reaching hair in a very fine condition, though how she does this by herself is anyone's guess. It complements very well with her kimono outfits, which are always in warm colours to further enhance her aura of serenity. She tops it off by using flowery head accessories and a Japanese paper umbrella to complete an image of traditional Japanese beauty Relations & Allies Kaia Senkai: Her younger sibling. Yushizu takes good care of her, maybe a bit too much. While the love between them is unmistakable, Kaia sometimes wishes for a bit more freedom under her sister's protective gaze, especially when it comes to her former love interest. Nazuki Masano: A regular client for her services, Nazuki admires the doctor immensely for her help, knowing she'd long be dead without her aid. While it is awkward in many cases to rely on her killer's sister for aid, she begrudgingly accepts the situation, knowing there is no other way. =The Suit= Amalavijñāna is a wyrm-like bio suit that has strong resilience and regeneration. Its majestic decal is appreciable, but weaponry is lacking. Yushizu often expresses her regret over not being able to translate her skill in Kendo to suit combat, but knowing the perils of suit warfare, she does her job faithfully as a dependable medic on the battlefield. Its usual state is being the 'paper' umbrella for Yushizu, the form of its collapsible function. In addition to being a fine umbrella, it can block bullets by using it as a shield as it's made out of bio suit material, though lacking a fleshy texture in this state as it'd be disgusting. Her katana is slotted into its spine, and there are many other slots that contain useful tools while adding a holographic interface for her use. Very strong utility. She never goes anywhere without it. Suit Crunch https://pastebin.com/ieW3jFxm[[Category:PACYOA: TE]] Category:Pilots